Back Again
by Cabin16 - Nemesis
Summary: Kelsey, now back into a life of normalcy, gets sucked back into the world of two tiger-changing guys and is in desperate need of protection from all that is evil. Can they be able to protect her? Possibly a little OOC.
1. I See an Old Friend From India

**Okay, I'm stepping into something new, something that I'll probably won't do again. What is that you ask? Writing a love story, that is what. Anyways, this is based off the book Tiger's Curse, which I finished this past weekend. I'll let you guys start reading. Don't forget to review. I know this isn't one of my best writing, so I need your help to improve it. It's all I'm asking. **

**I See An Old Friend From India**

It's been three depressing months since I left India and you-know-who. There hasn't been a single day that something - even the littlest thing ever - has reminded me of Ren. Now that I'm at WOU, I'm stuffing myself into my studies. It was starting to work fine when one day turned my life upside down - again.

I was walking from class, when a mysterious man off in the distance was watching me. I looked around to make sure if it was me he was looking at, then I decided to get away as fast as possible. I tried to forget about it, but this act continued on for the rest of the week. When the week came to an end, I decided to confront him. However, someone stepped into my path and I knew who it was.

"Kishan? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He smiled and responded, "What? No hello? No how-are-you? How-you've-been?" I opened my mouth to explain, but he cut me off. "But since you asked, I just came to tell you something."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay? Did Mr. Kadam figure out the second clue?" I asked. Then a terrible thought came to mind. "Is Ren okay?"

Kishan's expression changed into something like concern. "We believe that Lokesh knows where you are. We need you to come back." At that moment, my friend - Dave - approached us.

"Hey, Kelsey, whose your friend?" he asked.

"Dave, this is my friends from India, Kishan. Kishan, this is Dave." I responded.

Dave looked at Kishan suspiciously. "Is he the one...?"

"No, he isn't." I quickly interrupted. Kishan's eyes went from me to Dave and then back to me. He suddenly stayed still, as if smelling the air. At the same time, Dave was going on about this club that a couple of friends were planning to go later today.

"Kelsey, we have to go." Kishan said looking around casually.

"Go? Go where?" asked Dave.

"I'm sorry, Dave, but we have to go." I said, Kishan starting to walk towards to parking lot.

"So, wait. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked me.

I turned around to see Kishan not far off waiting for me, than back at Dave. "Uh, yeah. See you tomorrow." I told him, knowing that I will be leaving - again.

**So there you go, chapter 1. Remember, I know it isn't AS great that it could be. It was something I came up with in a matter of days (meaning two days in just coming up eith the plot-line and another two or three days on how I'm going to write it and actually writing it). So, help me make this story better for you guys to read. By that, I also mean giving me suggestions on what to write. **

**I'm somewhat desperate, as you can see. This is the part where you click review this chapter and give me your opinions. :)**


	2. It is Him

**Okay, here's chapter 2. I hope it's better than chapter 1. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**It is Him**

I ran to catch up to Kishan and we both started to walk towards the parking lot.

"So," Kishan started casually, "who is he really?" I felt my blood beginning to rush toward my face and felt that I was blushing. Kishan chuckled when he saw me blush.

"He is in my Latin class. A couple weeks ago, he told me that he likes me and asked me out. We've been dating since." I said, and felt a need to confess. "I like him." I heard him let out a soft _Oh_ and I quickly added. "But not in that way. You know, just as friends."

This time, he let out a cheerful _Oh_ and said, smiling, "So, I still have a chance." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. _What am I ever going to do with these tigers_. I thought.

I turned to Kishan and saw that the smile which was planted on his face moments ago had now faded away. After a few seconds of starting to freak me out, he turn slightly to the left, let out a low growl and then turned to face me.

"Kelsey, when I say run, you run for your car. Okay?" he said, barely moving his mouth.

"Why? It's Lokesh, isn't it? He here - right now, isn't he?" I was beginning to panic for real this time. _Okay, okay. I'm with Kishan, he'll protect me. I know it; I know he will_. I thought, repeating it over and over again, but deep down I was wishing that I was with Ren so that _he_ could protect me. Struggling to push the thought away, I didn't hear Kishan say 'run'.

"Kelsey, what are you waiting for? Run!" he said. Without another moments hesitation, I ran in search for my cobalt blue convertible Porche that was bought by Ren. Which, coincidentally, is the same color of his eyes.

I reached the car in seconds flat. I slid into the drivers seat and turned on the engine until it purred softly, making me think of Ren. Not a second later, Kishan was in the passengers seat telling me to step on it.

I carefully, yet quickly, eased the car out of the parking space. When the car was completely out of the slot, I looked at the rear-view mirror and saw that weird creepy dude from my vision in Kishkindha. Only then I actually stepped on it, trying to leave the university as fast as possible.

**So, that's chapter 2. I decided to try and leave this chapter in a clifhanger but I have no idea if I did (I think I did. That's what I believe). Anyways, please please please _pretty please (with a cherry on top) _review. I want to know if I captured Kelsey's and Kishan's personalities correctly or at least some awesome and cool ideas to put in to make this story better. I really hope that you guys liked it.**


	3. The Great Escape

**Yay! Chapter 3! I'm so excited! Why is that, you ask? Well, duh, Tiger's Quest offically comes out (you know, unless your nearest book store released it a week earlier. Then I have one thing to say to you: I envy you.) I'll spend my first few days of summer vacation reading, how awesome it that? XD**

**Well, that enough jibber-jabber from me. It's now time for you guys to read and then review.**

**_CONTINUE IF YOU DARE_**  
><strong>(of course you'll continue that why you're here for. Are you? Anyways, continue.)<strong>

**The Great Escape**

The last thing I saw before leaving the university was the creepy dude standing in the middle of the parking lot and him heading off to who-knows-where. I tried to get him out of my mind and focus on the road. After half a mile or so, I realized something - I didn't know _where_ to go. I didn't know whether or not to go to my place by taking the long way in case Lokesh would be following us or somewhere else.

Kishan sat in the passenger seat trying not to fidget around. He kept looking around trying to see if we were being followed. After a minute, he sat still. I assume that we weren't being followed but he wasn't confident about it. He pressed the button for the top and it rolled down - wind rushing through the car. Kishan tilted his head slightly back and sniffed the air.

We reached an intersection and not knowing where to go, I finally asked, "Kishan, where the hell are we going?"

He sniffed the air a couple more times before answering. "Do you have have your phone?" I nodded and he continued, "Good, hand it over to me. We need to call Mr. Kadam and tell him what happened. In the meantime, we need to put as much distance between us and Lokesh; so, take the longest route to a place of your choosing." he stated as he took the phone from my hand and quickly dialed Mr. Kadam.

I took the nearest highway that lead to the far most edge of Salem, navigated through a series of roads, and entered another highway that went to downtown Salem. Kishan took at the most two minutes on the phone with Mr. Kadam. Kishan didn't explain much since it was already suspected. However, what took me by surprise was when he hung up the phone.

"So, he agrees with me that we definitely need to get you out of here, but that he also has a plan. He said that he'll meet us at Polk County Fairgrounds - that you know exactly where that is."

"Yes, yes I do." I responded, remembering my time at the circus.

After finding the proper highway that will take us directly towards the fairgrounds, we found nothing but a single black car. I parked next to it and saw Mr. Kadam coming out of the car.

Before I could say anything, he spoke. "We must hurry. We need to switch cars and separate. Kelsey, you must go home and pack. We must leave tonight, so we'll meet again at the airport." Kishan and I exited my car and on to Mr. Kadam's midnight black civic. Sliding into the driver's seat, I heard Mr. Kadam continue though the open window. "Time is of the essence, Ms. Kelsey. The faster you can reach your house and pack, the faster we can leave and get you to safety."

"I understand; we'll be quick." I promised, turning on the car. I closed my window and raced over to my house.

* * *

><p>Once the car rested on my driveway, Kishan and I ran towards the front door. However, instead of a quick and smooth moment of getting my key, obtaining the proper key, placing it in the keyhole and finally opening the door, I fumbled for my keys and tried several keys before I could actually open it.<p>

"It'll be just a second. Help yourself with anything in the fridge." I said over my shoulder as went to my room.

I pulled my suitcase out from underneath the bed and placed a couple comfortable looking clothes, and my Indian dress. I grabbed my backpack and inserted my grandmother's quilt and Fanindra, the coiled golden serpent that was given to me by the goddess Durga. When I acquired everything I knew I'll need, I ran into the kitchen.

Once I entered, I saw the pantry door open while Kishan peered inside. "Why isn't there anything in the house? I mean, I ransacked this place and only found dehydrated pasta. What's up with that?" He questioned throwing his arms in frustration. He then closed the pantry and turned towards me. "Oh, hi Kelsey. You ready?"

I rolled my eyes and went to the refrigerator. "To answer your question, I don't feel like using that card of his for anything," I said. Pulling out a couple water bottles and putting them into the backpack, I finally zipped it up. I looked up at the clock at the wall in the living room; it was a quarter passed 7. _Wow, time went by fast_. I thought.

At the moment, something unexpected happened - the doorbell rang. I quickly looked at Kishan, who was now going to the door. Staying a good distance away from the door, I saw Kishan look through the peep hole and heard him let out a very low growl that I would have missed if it wasn't this quiet. He turned away from the door with a look of disgust.

"Open it." He spit out. Frozen in the moment, I hesitated in moving over to the door. Finding all the courage that I can, I viewed through the peep hole - afraid of seeing Lokesh. On the contrary, it was a guy in white that was now walking away.

At the last moment, I opened the door. "Can I help you?" I asked the stranger.

He turned around and I froze again.

**[dramatic music] **

**Who was that the door? Will the stranger delay Kelsey and Kishan even more? Will Lokesh catch up to them and take Kelsey? Am I doing a narrator's voice just to do a fail attempt to add suspense? Yes, yes I am.**

**So, Tiger's Quest tomorrow; whose excited for it? I know that I am. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you have time - please review. Anyway, good-bye. Until next time. **


	4. A Letter From the One Suffering

**To my wonderful readers of mine, I come to you with some important new (Well, you guys came to this page so it's technically 'you came to me for some important news'). **

**What is that, you ask? It is this: *weeps* I'm old. **

**How old am I, you ask? Let's just I'm a senior and no I don't mean a senior citizen. **

**Why does have to do with you, you mavelous readers of mine, you ask yourself? The anwser is somewhat simple, I have to put my full attention to all my classes (which have started two weeks ago. Yes, I know, it sucks) and I'll have little time to write the story especially since I've hit a major writer's block. So, you guys have to be patient with me.**

**Secondly, I will not have an 'ending' for this story. It will, however, lead into the book itself. So, you better have read tiger's quest to know 'my ending'.**

**And lastly, I posted a poll on my profile so head over and vote (or not). Anyway, I'll try to get pass my writer's block and update soon.**

**Your suffering author,  
>Daughter of Athena94<strong>

**P.S I have no idea why I ended this A/N like a letter. x)**


	5. A Quick Reunion

**Well good afternoon, ye readers. I finally brought you a long awaited chapter. Luckily, I didn't have a reading assignment in like a week for my AP government class and didn't have my college-bound class today. For those who don't know what I mean by 'college-bound class', I mean a college class that can be taken by high schoolers (like me!). Speaking of that, expect updates for both my stories on either Tuesdays or Thrusdays. I might make this story's updates on Tuesdays, but I still don't know.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the plotline, and some words used in this story. They ALL belong to Colleen Houck.**

**WARNING: FROM THIS POINT ON, THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS.**  
><strong><span>*CONTINUE ON YOUR OWN RISK. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED*<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Quick Reunion<span>**

I open the door once I saw that the stranger was leaving. "Can I help you?" I asked him. He turned around and since it was getting darker, I couldn't see his face. I turned on the porch light but the light didn't hit his face and was still hidden in the shadows.

"Yes, I'm looking for Kelsey Hayes." said a soothing accented voice, a voice that I'm all too familiar with.

"What for?" I said pretending that I was someone else for a moment.

I heard him sigh loudly. He took a step forward, just enough to finally see his face and I froze. As he approached the door, he responded me. "So, I can tell her how much I love her, and that I can't live without her and had come after her."

Standing in front of me was the most beautiful man on the planet. My heart stopped and then galloped thunderously in my chest. He let out a heavy sigh again, releasing all the stress and tension that was once craved into his face. The warrior-angel smiled softly, sweetly, and reached out to touch my cheek. I felt the once faint link between us grow as it wrapped its fingers solidly around my heart and tighten, drawing us ever so closer. Hesitantly, he circled his arms around me, touched his forehead to mine and then crushed my body to his. He rocked me back and forth gently and stroked my hair. After a moment, he whispered into my ear, "I missed you so much."

I quickly pulled away, surprised to see him once again. "Ren," I breathed out. "Wha...what are you doing here?" I stammered.

"Like I said, I couldn't stay away any longer." His face turned suddenly dark as he entered the house. "Besides I came to beat up my brother. However, since Lokesh is here, there's no time for that." He growled.

"Well, there you are brother. I was beginning to wonder that you died in that room of yours," Kishan teased from the other side of the room. "Then I would have had Kelsey just for me."

"You watch your mouth," Ren bit out. In that slit second the two brothers began to circle each other and I decided that I should intervene before their claws are unsheathed.

"Stop it, both of you. We have bigger problems right now to have this kind of dispute. Can you both just drop it and leave, peacefully, before Lokesh finds us?" Both of them looked at me before facing each other and nodded.

"Kelsey's right," Ren agreed. "Lokesh probably already knows of this place and is on his way over here."

"If he is, then he must have someone covering the entrance by now," Kishan put in. "That only leaves one exit strategy, the forest." Kishan raised a questioning eyebrow at his older brother.

"The forest? If we go through the forest, how are we going to get the airport?" I inquired.

Ren looked at me, a smile creasing onto his handsome face. "I got that part solved." Ren went to the dividing door, opened it and stepped a foot through before I stopped him.

"Ren! That's not part of my house!"

He turned around and gave me a encouraging smile. "I know. This is my house."

Stunned, I stammered, "Your... your house?" But he didn't hear me. He was to far inside to hear me. I ran after him, leaving Kishan to keep a look-out for incoming trouble.

**Ooohh. What is Ren's plan on getting out of Kelsey's house? What is he getting from 'his' side of the house? Will Ren and Kishan rekindle the dispute again? How on Earth am I going to transfer my story into the official book? All these questions will be answered in the near future (hopefully). Anyway, I'm sorry this was a short chapter. It's either this short chapter with more frequent updates or a longer chapter and a longer wait. Your choice.**

**In other news, I didn't get much response on my poll that I had for weeks. Only two people voted and everything was tied. So, now I posted a new poll. Go over to my profile and vote AFTER you have reviewed the story. And now I must leave you in order to read today's reading assignment. 'Til the next free time I can get. **

***Groans and walks away mumbling about AP government***


	6. The Confession

**Hello readers, she said cautiously. I know what you guys thinking, What took this author so freaking long (Not in those exactly words but still). Well, I have an answer for that. As some you authors who happen to read, it's (what I assume) Writer's Block Season. I, sadly, got in infected with this and as I told this reader who PMs me (you know who you are)- I had 'brain farts' for nearly a month now. Recently, I had got what I like to called 'Brain Spurts' (to find out what this means, check my profile). However, I've been stressed with my academic work AND the beginning of college applications (yes, I'm in high school). So, I apologize in advance if the chapter sucks or needs a lot of tweaking. Okay then, I'll stop now because this AN is getting longer than it should be. **

**And now, I present you chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tiger's Series. That belongs to Colleen Houck. As well as most of these words in the chapter. (I know it called plagarism but according to a work-cited rules, you must give credit to the author and give the chapter it came from. Look at the bottom, if you're curious.)**

**The Confession**

Once though, I noticed that the house was furnished almost the same way as mine but in darker, more masculine colors. I went through the kitchen, I found the pantry and refrigerator empty, and saw that the bottom half of the back door had been refitted with a huge swinging flap.

Flabbergasted, I asked the half empty void, "You were my neighbor?"

"Yes, I couldn't stay away from you anymore," Ren called out from upstairs. He came back downstairs carrying a black backpack. He looked at me and his blue eyes studied my face. He pushed hair out of his eyes and came closer to me. "Kelsey, every day you were away from me was _agonizing_. It drove me crazy. If Mr. Kadam hadn't kept me busy every minute, I would have been on a plane the next week. I sat patiently through his instruction every day, but I was only a man for six hours. As a tiger wore a path on my bedroom rug from pacing hour after hour. He almost got out a safari rifle to shoot me with tranquilizer. I couldn't be appeased. I was restless, a wild animal without... without his mate."

I fidgeted and looked at the floor.

"I told Kishan I needed to get my fighting skills back up to par. We fought constantly as both men and beasts. We trained weapons, claws, teeth and bare hands." He continued.

"And I whooped you every time," exclaimed Kishan from the other house.

Ren growled softly but went on, "Fighting with him was probably the only thing that kept me sane. I'd fall onto my rug every night bloody, exhausted, and drained. But still … I could feel you."

_How ironic. And here I was feeling the same way. Well, sort of._I thought.

"You were on the other side of the world, but I often woke with the scent of you surrounding me. I ached for you, Kells. No matter how much Kishan thrashed me, it couldn't diminish the pain of losing you. I'd dream of you and reach out to touch you, but you were always just out of reach. Kadam kept telling me it was for the best and that I had things to learn before I could come to Oregon. He was probably right, but I didn't want to hear it."

"But if you wanted to be with me then... why didn't you call?" I asked.

"I _wanted _to, but I didn't want to pressure you. I wanted to respect your wishes. I wanted it to be _your _decision," he answered.

"Right, So what... changed? Why come here now?"

Ren laughed sardonically. "It's Kishan doing. He began to mock me, saying that the mighty Prince of the Mujulaain Empire, the High Protector of the People, the champion at the Battle of the Hundred Horses, the heir to the throne, was felled by a young girl. He said there was nothing more pathetic than a cowering tiger licking his wounds. At that point, I didn't care what he said. Nothing fazed me until he told me that our parents would be ashamed. That they raised a coward. That's when I made a decision."

"The decision to come here."

"Yes. I decided that I needed to be near you. I decided that, even if all you wanted was friendship, I would be happier here than I was in India without you." He came closer and took my hand. "I decided to find you you and beg you to have mercy on me. I'll accept whatever you choose. Honestly, Kelsey. Just please don't ask me to live apart from you again. Because... I _can't_."

_How can I remain unyielding?_ Ren's words penetrated the flimsy barriers around my heart. I'd meant to set up a barbed wire fence, but the barbs had marshmallows tips. He slipped right through me defences. Ren touched his forehead to my hand, and my marshmallow heart melted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugged him and whispered in his ear, "A prince of India should never have to beg for anything. Alright. I won't ask you to do that."

He sighed and hugged me close.

At that moment, Kishan poked his head out through the connected door and said, "Are you two finished? Cause if you haven't noticed, we're in a bit of a rush here." Ren and I finally broke apart, and we all gathered our things. At last, we exited the house and entered the forest.

**So there you have it. You probably noticed, aside from the disclaimer, the majority of this chapter is all so familiar. Well, it should be. If you want to read this in Colleen's words it's on chapter 5 (and no, I did not do this on propose. I realize it right now as I write this). Again, I sorry if the chapter sucked. I tried to proofread it today but there was a fire over here by the Mexican (the lower part of California) border and all the smoke ash took an effect to me.**

**Don't forget to reveiw and if you want vote on my poll (Which book are/were you most excited about?). I'll probably update again on Thanksgiving week or for those outside the US, between the 19 and 26 of November. 'Til next time. :)**


	7. Our Leafy Outbreak

**Well, hello readers. Yes, I did changed my name. Thank you for noticing. :)**

**I know that this chapter is long overdue but I honestly didn't have time to write with all I had to do. Also, since my winter break started nearly over a week ago, I've been playing Kingdom Hearts on my Playstation 2 (that game is addicting). So, I decided to take a break (that and because I'm sick) and give you guys this chapter as a late present for whatever religion you are (I hope that doesn't offend people. I'm sorry if it does).**

**So, here you are: Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, the following scenes, or much less some of these words that you are about to read. **

**Our Leafy Outbreak**

Kishan and I followed Ren as he led us into the trees. Both Ren and Kishan would often stop to smell the air and look at the ground. Every noise in the forest startle me, every pop and crack, and I whipped around often, expecting an attack. Instantly, I felt an itch between my shoulder blades like we were being watched.

After about fifteen minutes, Kishan froze. He gestured for us to get down, and we sank behind some ferns. There was someone in the trees moving quietly, following our tracks. Kishan whispered, "We need to get out of here. When I say 'now,' go" A few tense seconds passed. "Now," he whispered.

They both led me deeper in the forest at a faster pace. I was trying to move as silently as I could, but I was afraid whoever was behind us could hear me. My feet couldn't seem to find the right places to step, and I often cracked branches and skidded on wet spots as I ran.

The man who was following us caught up and blocked our path. Kishan ran at him, closing the distance quickly. When he was just a few feet away, Kishan raised his elbow and smashed it right onto his face. The guy fell to his knees and his head spun. Taking advantage of his daze, Kishan did a round-house kick towards the guy's head. The guy crumpled upon impact and he did not get up.

Ren grabbed my hand and yanked me behind him as he ran. Stopping at a copse of trees near a clearing, Ren and I hid behind them until Kishan caught up with us.

"The car is just passed those trees." Ren pointed across the clearing. Off in the distance, heavy footfalls came our way.

The three of us jumped over the trees and into the clearing. When we were in the center of the clearing, two men broke through the trees. They both had prolonged weapons that had some kind of electric Taser attached to the end. Ren broke off and headed for the attackers. I yelled after him and I would have ran after him if Kishan hadn't grabbed me.

"Kelsey, Ren knows what he's doing. We need to get you somewhere safe. He will catch up with us." Kishan told me.

Still unwilling to leave Ren alone, Kishan began to drag me across until I saw that Ren had knocked out one of the two men. Right then, I heard a ping by the tree next to me.

"Are they shooting at us?" I asked Kishan.

"Yes and no." he responded.

We turned back around when I felt a pinprick on my arm and then another on my shoulder. I stumbled to the ground in front of Ren, just as he finished off his attacker. My vision was getting darker, and my eyes were closing but I was able to heard Ren roar with rage.

Ren picked me up, and I heard him yell, "Kishan! Take her!"

"No," I mumbled incoherently.

The whisper of his lips brushed against my cheeks, and then I felt iron arms lock around my body.

Ren shouted, "Go! Now!"

I was being carried swiftly through the trees, but Ren wasn't following. He began fighting again, as more attackers broke through the trees. He switched to a tiger. I reached out a hand and grasped feebly at the air.

I pleaded hazily, "Ren! No!" before falling into darkness.

**So, there you have it. Yes, I know it's a short chapter but I figured if you are bored with my story you could just go directly to the book and start off from there (This is from the ending of chapter 10 in the Tiger Quest). But I'll tell you this, I'm still not finished with this, not yet exactly. **

**Two more things before I finish off this authors note. 1) Can someone please tell me how you beat Cerberus in the Hades Cup? 2) For someone who has finished Kingdom Hearts, what happens after The End of the World? 3)I have a new poll up on my profile go ahead a vote if you wish (What movie are you most excited about?). And 4) I hope you all had/have (I'm lost with all the dates) a wonderful holiday and I hope you all have a happy new year. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Some Terrible News

**Okay I hate to admit this but I'm starting to lose focus on this story and Back Again. I've tried to get _some_ inspiration for these two stories in the past couple of days, but I only get inspiration for my new story that's in progess and that's not helping any of us. And if you guys were wondering, my New Year's resolution (which is kind of a failure so far) was to update more. So here's the deal, I believe that I get a spark inspiration when I receive a review or a PM. If I get at the most five reviews, alerts, PM's, etc. by the end of the month, I'll try to update before or on Valentine Day's (February 14 [that's my friend's b-day]) along with my new story that I'm working on. **

**Remember, I need you help to get my lazy brain that only wants to play Kingdom Hearts' games going. So, let's do this together.**

**P.S: For those interested in what my next story is about I'll give you this short summary. **

_Title: *I'm not going to reveal that just yet*_

_Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

_Character(s): Percy J. & Annabeth C._

_Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth weren't dating? What if they both never expressed their true feelings to each other? What would happen? What would be the result of that? Three years passed and within those years, Percy and Annabeth were only best friends and nothing more. Percy left camp with two other campers of Apollo and started a band. The band made a number one hit within a year. What is it about?_

**P.S.S: I have a new poll concerning this story I just mentioned. Go over to my profile and vote.**


	9. An Important Author's Note: Must READ

**Hello, my readers for Back Again. (You probably forgot that you were following this story or that I forgot about it)**

**I know that I haven't updated this story in a _long_ time. I'm truly and terribly sorry for that. And I hate to say that its going to continue. Reason being is that I have two other stories (one more 'successful' than the other) that I'm trying to focus on right now. Plus, I'm starting school in about two more days and I'll be up to my neck with homework (most likely). Don't get me wrong, I do plan on finishing this story, just not in these current conditions I'm going to be. After I finish with these two stories, this one will have my complete and utter attention until I complete it. You just have to be a little patient with me until then and I hope you'll still read this story.**

**My sincere apologies. **

**~Cabin16 - Nemesis**

**UPDATE - 6/17/13: Follow me on Tumblr (cabin16-nemesis . tumblr) or at my twitter (at Cabin16Nemesis) for some hints on stories, possible story ideas (which there is one on my Tumblr) and for those who don't have fanfiction, story announcements. (links are on my profile if you are having any trouble)**


End file.
